Gracai Hosokawa to Gracia Hughes
by In The Forest
Summary: Have you ever played Pokemon Conquest and looked at Gracai's emerald eyes and notice they looked like Fullmetal Alchemist's Gracia Hughes eyes? I did, and I wrote a fanfic on it. Pokemon may die and be bitey, so if you no likey, no lookey. Begining Angsty then end cheerful.


This is a story about how Gracia Hosokawa, daughter of Mitsuhide Hosokawa, became Gracia Hughes. This is a crossover based on Pokémon Conquest and Fullmetal Alchemist. You can believe it is based on either the anime or manga for Fullmetal Alchemist. I do not own either Fullmetal Alchemist. I do not own Pokémon Conquest. I estimate that Gracia is at least ten years old when you fight her and her father.

* * *

_8 years ago_

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to disturb Lord Nobunaga. Here, on this battlefield… I will stop you!" My father, Mitsuhide Hosokawa, ruler of Nixtorm, cried out.

"And I'm here too! I hope you're ready!" I cried out as well, and the battle of Nixtorm's Army versus Lady Soul's Army started. Musharna and I were ready for anything. "I will defeat you, Soul! For my father's sake!" Even though we can only do damaging attacks if someone is asleep, it was the thought that counted, right? No one could beat daddy, right?!

I watched as the grown-ups I knew fell to Soul's Army. Her Charizard and Luxray were so strong they even beat daddy! So I did the only logical thing, I ran so their turns would run out and we would win. At least the plan was working until we ran into a tree. We were trapped. The Empoleon, Charizard, and Luxray b-b-bombarded us with attacks from the left and right! Musharna then fainted. "Oh, what a shock!" I cried as the last fallen. Nixtorm castle was theirs.

* * *

_Four years ago_

I was in my bedroom with my arranged husband, Tadaoki. Neither of us were thrilled that we were chosen to be each other's loves. Frequently these past few months, he has been looking at other woman. I soon caught on to what he was 'saying'. "We don't truly love each other, do we Tadaoki?" I had asked simply. He gave a simple shake of the head. I took my ring off and handed it to him and he left. That was when I had yet again become single.

Not long after that, I had successfully taken over Yaksha. When I defeated Kotarō, I had a sudden chill when I looked at him in defeat. Something told me he wasn't over yet. Maybe it was the cool smirk that stayed on his lips even when defeated. Or maybe it was because his right hand ninja, Isuke, pleaded to me to become one of my warriors. I didn't know at the time, but I should've known that those things were bad. I just passed it off that Kotarō was always creepy and Isuke recognized my strength.

After a while, my father and I had signed an alliance. The alliance ensured that if one kingdom was attacked, the other would help drive out the invaders. What it didn't protect, however, was treason.

When I was 15, Isuke came running into my throne room, looking breathless. "L-lady Gracia, y-your father, he-he is being a-a-attacked…" Isuke then proceeded to pass out. Truly, I was surprised by that. I had long since had become a rank 2 warlord, and had gotten a faithful Gothitelle that replaced my Musharna. Musharna had become sort of a spoiled pet, and stayed at home in Nixtorm.

"Gothitelle!" I cried out, "Where are you! Nixtorm is being attacked!" I had then seen a shadow sleeting the direction of the ocean. I, having thought it was Gothitelle playing her games, ran after the shadow. When I reached the beach, there was still no sign of Gothitelle, at least until I saw her broken body on the beach sand. It was hard to tell it was her, because it was night and the beach sand was black. When I reached her, her breath was ragged in pain. "No, Gothitelle…" I said, crying silently. I had never seen a death before, and since Gothitelle was my perfect link, it hit me hard. I wondered what kind of monster would do this to her. My answer was soon answered when a cold, hard laughter came from behind me. Just at that moment, the moon decided to grace me its light to know the wrong-doer.

"Hello, dear. Been a long time, hasn't it? Have you treated my kingdom well?" Kotarō asked with a cruel grin. Behind him, Isuke had a crazed look on him. I was paralyzed with fear for a mere second, when rage had set upon me.

"Kotarō! You murderer! You know it is against the law to kill Pokémon!" I screamed at him. Just as I was going to scream for my warriors, two bloody paws covered my mouth. My eyes widened considerably, realizing it was his Zoroark. One of his paws slid down to my throat, as if to say I had no way of escaping. He slowly brought me to his master. Kotarō grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him.

"Oh shush you pretty little brat. Your daddy isn't hurt, and if you listen to my demands, we will even heal your Gothitelle. Doesn't that sound like a tasty deal?" He asked me, eyes as cold and deranged as ever. Even his smirk stayed on. He signaled his Zoroark to let me talk, so the Zoroark slid the bloody paw that was on my mouth down to my stomach and held me still.

"I will listen, _Lord_ Kotarō." I had said with as much contempt and anger I could muster in a single word. His Zoroark slid his paw in and out of my stomach (AN: Like a jab, not using his claws… Yet) and making me breathless. I let out a gasp of pain. He just ignored my pain and considered my words.

"Since you are so cooperative, I will tell you what I want. I want my kingdom and all of your warriors under my command." Kotarō said easily.

"What will happen with me and Gothitelle then?" I asked fearfully. I can hear his Zoroark licking it lips and sniffing me. It was cruelly teasing me, giving me a nip here and there.

"Do not worry; your Gothitelle will be safe." I breathed a sigh of relief, before crying out when Zoroark nipped me again. "Zoroark seems quite ready to eat you raw. However, I have a rather interesting idea. If you survive against my Zoroark for three minutes, you will live your days out permanently in the castle. If your refuse the challenge or you are extremely injured by my Zoroark before the time is up, you become Zoroark chow." At that, Zoroark nipped at me more sharply, this time drawing blood. "Do you accept the challenge, or do you rather prolong Zoroark from eating you?" Kotarō asked, amused by my struggles.

"Yes! I accept your challenge. I-I need to get ready though, so please give me some time!" When I accepted his master's challenge his Zoroark threw me into the black sand and growled, then pouted at his master.

"I will give you five minutes, and you will be here for those five minutes. Isuke will be getting you anything you need from your castle." I had almost forgotten Isuke being here. Guessing my time starts now, I thought of what I would need. I obviously couldn't get him to bring any weapons to me, since he was on Kotarō's side. In the end, I decided to ask for my fighting set of clothing, some I rarely wore, since the last time it brought nosebleeds from several of my warriors. All it was is a skin tight black suit that had many hidden knives in it. No one knew it, but I was great at throwing knives, since Lady Nene, Lord of Viperia, taught me in secret. When he came back with my clothing, my five minutes started. While Kotarō and Isuke went to presumably heal my Gothitelle, his Zoroark stood guard over me with Isuke's Krookodile. "Err, can you guys, err, turn around please?" The Krookodile blushed, at least I thought since his natural skin color was red, but the Zoroark just stood there with a smirk. 'Just as creepy as his master.' I thought as I involuntarily shuddered. The Zoroark, seeing as I refused to do nothing until he turned around, snorted contemptly and turned around. As I was changing, I made sure neither of them took a peek. Every woman has their pride, ya know? When I finished changing, their masters came back.

"Your five minutes are up. You look ready, at least ready to be eaten." The suit did catch every curve on my body nicely I guess you could say. His Zoroark ogled at me while the Krookodile and his master simply turned around. "Let the games begin." And with that notes, his Zoroark jumped at me. Involuntarily screaming, I ducked. Gently shaking my sleeve a knife fell in my hand. I stabbed the closest thing I could, which was the Zoroark's leg. He howled and wriggled in pain. When I ripped out my knife from his leg, it bit down hard on my shoulder. I screamed as the Zoroark bit harder and harder. Finally, I stabbed him in the eye, which made him throw me high up into the air. I had passed out before I landed.

When I had awoken, I was in a weird house. What overrode me and my senses, however, was the fact there was food. I promptly stood up and walked to the kitchen. There was food set out for me and two smiling old people. I found out late they had adopted me and had coincidently given me the name of Gracia. What are the odds? As for where I was found, the people who gave me to them didn't say. I didn't care though. I was glad to be alive.

* * *

_Present_

"And that's my story. Any questions?" I asked, staring at the man before me hazel eyes. This was our fifteenth date and he asked me what my real past was. Apparently, he was in the Investigations office in the military. He had just come back from the Ishval Civil War.

"Yes I do. Just one question." Maes said. Suddenly, he kneeled down, and held out a ring. "Gracia Hosokawa, will you marry me?" Maes cried out.

Normal people would be asking me if I was insane. But no, he bent down and asked me to marry him. My once auburn locks were now shorter and a sandy brown color, my true hair color. Do not ask me why we I died my hair and kept it that way for the longest time, it is a strange tradition. The big moment was coming and his eyes were ever hopeful. Of course, the only thing I could say to a man like that was "I guess I'm Gracia Hughes now."

And the rest was history, the end.

* * *

And that is it folks! Was it good? Was it bad? Was it whacked out amazing? Did you find anything wrong with it, from grammar, to title, to summary, to rating, please let me know!


End file.
